


Introduction To Love

by sendricamp



Series: Ready, Set, Go [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe always was curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction To Love

Beca hissed, kicking herself for not watching how she caught the door. Her wrists were still bruised and sore, hidden underneath the baggy hoodie she chose to wear. The morning after, when the bruises really showed up, Aubrey had been nothing but apologetic. She had never done anything to leave lasting marks before. Beca had hushed her, telling her it was okay and that she enjoyed the activities which caused it, and there was nothing for Aubrey to be sorry about. Regardless, Aubrey had refused to use the handcuffs the following two nights, instead keeping her fingers locked around Beca’s wrists, just inches from the bruises.

It was frustrating, really. Beca liked the restraint. She liked the feeling of the metal digging into her skin. Entering the auditorium, she threw her bag to the side, looking at the redhead. “What are you doing here?” she asked, small smile on her face. “I thought you were off in New York or Toronto or something.”

Chloe shrugged, staying perched on the piano. “I needed a vacation, and I figured since it was your last year as captain, I would come see how you are managing these girls,” she said. “You look tired.”

“My last class ran late. And I just.. haven’t been sleeping,” she said, taking off her hoodie. Before she realized what she had done, Chloe was at her side, examining her wrists. She tried to pull away, wincing when Chloe held tighter. “Chloe..”

“What the hell, Beca?!” she asked, worry lacing her voice.

“It’s nothing,” she said, finally pulling away. She grabbed her hoodie and threw it back on. “Look, the girls are going to be here in, like, fifteen minutes and we have a lot of work to do, so how about, since you are in town, Aubrey and I can meet you for dinner tonight, okay?” Reluctantly, Chloe nodded before grabbing her bag and disappearing. She made her way to the house that Beca and Aubrey had just off of campus. Knocking on the door, she smiled when Aubrey opened it.

“Chloe!”

“Hey!” she replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde. “Beca shunned me away from the Bellas, so I figured I would come bother you until she gets back here.” She followed Aubrey into the house, joining her on the couch. She was quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “Bree, I have to ask you something and I know it is going to come off horrible, but..”

Aubrey watched her friend, gently waving her hand for her to just spit it out.

“I saw bruises on Beca’s wrist and I just.. are you hurting her?” she asked, her voice low.

The blonde let out a bark of laughter. Ignoring the confused look from Chloe, she grabbed her phone and sent Beca a text, telling her to come home as soon as possible. “Chloe, there is something Beca and I are going to have to explain to you, alright? But, no, I am not and nor would I ever hurt her that way, understand? I know it is still hard for most people to believe, but I love her, and I love being with her. The thought of hurting her.. I can’t even imagine a scenario where that would happen.”

Chloe nodded, still confused, and turned her attention towards the television. Twenty minutes later, Beca came in the front door, dropping her backpack and walking over to the couch, leaning down to give Aubrey a kiss. “What was so urgent?” she asked, pulling the hoodie off.

“Well, our dear friend here asked me if I was hurting you,” Aubrey said, looking directly at Chloe, “and I wanted to explain to her what your bruises were, but I figured you should be here, too.”

“Oh?” Beca asked, smirking at the redhead. “Is that what was lingering on your lips when you stopped by to see me?”

Chloe nodded, remaining silent. Beca sat down on the coffee table, smiling as Aubrey grabbed her left hand and brought her wrist to her lips, kissing it gently. “Why don’t you tell her, Beca.”

“Aubrey and I have a certain dynamic to our relationship,” she began, her eyes locking with Chloe’s. “I am the dominant one in the house, except for the bedroom. Early on, we discovered that I.. well.. I like to be restrained. And Aubrey likes to be in control.” She was speaking slow, watching Chloe’s face move from confusion to curiosity. “We use handcuffs, and the other night I disobeyed orders, so I ended up pulling harder than I usually do, thus the bruises.”

“You mean, like, fifty shades of grey stuff?”

Beca laughed. “Not that intense,” she said.

She opened her mouth, closing it again.

“It’s normal to have questions,” Aubrey said, pulling Beca into her lap.

“Does it.. feel better.. if you are tied up?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Aubrey looked at Beca for a moment, smiling wider when the brunette nodded. They had discussed this scenario before. “We could show you,” she said, watching Beca walk towards the bedroom. “If you want.”

Chloe was quiet, her hands twisting together.

“You don’t have to, Chloe. You are allowed to say no,” Aubrey said, her voice softer.

“It’s safe, right?”

“I know what I am doing. Beca knows how to help you. She was in your spot two years ago.” Aubrey stood up, holding her hand out to Chloe. Taking a deep breath, the redhead reached up, holding tightly as they walked to the bedroom door. “This is where Beca takes over the comforting role, alright? I have a certain mindframe that I get into, but don’t worry. Beca and I are familiar with each other, and I know her limits. I am going to get ready, and she will get you ready, and she will explain some things.” She turned and headed into the bathroom, leaving Beca and Chloe standing in the hallway.

Beca leaned forward, pressing her lips to Chloe’s for a second before pulling back. “It’s okay,” she mumbled. “First things first, there is a safe word.”

“What’s a safe word?”

“If at any point, you want Aubrey to stop everything, you say redlight, okay?” Chloe nodded. “We are not going to use the handcuffs. It took me almost five months to work up to those.” She stepped into the bedroom, walking to the bed and pulling the covers down. She turned towards Chloe again. “You trust both Aubrey and I, right?”

“Yes.”

Beca nodded. “Take off your clothes,” she said, removing her own shirt. She moved to the dresser, digging the scarves from the drawer, moving back to the bed. Chloe had removed her shirt, but her fingers were fumbling with her jeans. “Can I?” Beca asked, motioning towards the buttons. The redhead nodded, taking a deep breath. Beca easily undid the buttons, sliding the fabric down Chloe’s legs, stopping to place a trail of kisses across her stomach before meeting her eyes again.

“I am not rethinking things, but I am nervous,” she said, her voice cracking.

“That’s normal,” Beca said, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Chloe’s underwear, sliding them down. She looked towards the door, noting Aubrey standing in the doorway with her robe around her. She was watching them, and Beca knew the look in her eyes. She returned her focus to Chloe, unhooking her bra. “All you have to do is lay on the bed.”

Chloe nodded, laying on her back. Beca loosely tied one end of a scarf around her wrist before securing the other end on the bedpost. “Is the only reason you two got a new bed so you could do this?” she asked, clearly trying to calm herself down.

“It was part of the reason,” Beca replied, securing Chloe’s other wrist before moving to her feet. She turned, looking at Aubrey. “Where do you want me?” she asked.

“Naked. On the bed with her,” Aubrey ordered, her voice even. Beca gave one quick nod before stripping of her remaining clothes, easily climbing on the bed next to Chloe.

“May I touch her?” Beca asked, her eyes meeting Aubrey’s. The blonde nodded, standing at the foot of the bed. “What do you want me to do to her?”

“Make sure she is relaxed.”

Beca nodded, turning back to look down at Chloe. She dipped her head, capturing the redheads lips as her hand rested on her stomach, fingers splayed out over as much skin as possible. A moan escaped from Chloe, bringing a smirk to Aubrey's face.

"Stop," she commanded, "and look at me. Both of you."

She waited until both pairs of blue eyes -- Beca's so dark they were almost black, Chloe's filled with wonder and arousal -- were on her before she slipped off the robe, positioning herself on her knees between Chloe’s legs.

“Before I continue, Chloe, what is the safe word?”

“Redlight,” she said, eyes locked on Aubrey’s.

“Good girl.”

Beca watched, awaiting any orders, as Aubrey leaned forward, pressing her lips to Chloe’s, starting a trail of kisses down her jaw to her collar bone. She bit down roughly, immediately sucking on the skin when Chloe hissed. She continued, her lips and teeth making their way to a nipple, mouth closing around it. Chloe inhaled, her back arching. Aubrey bit down, eliciting a whimper from the redhead. Satisfied with the reaction, she moved her mouth to the other breast. repeating the process. Her fingers ran the length of Chloe’s folds, teasing at her entrance before sliding one finger in. She picked up a slow rhythm, adding a second and then a third finger.

Aubrey sat back, her hand continuing its motions, watching Chloe rock her hips in time. The redheads breathing was picking up, and Aubrey cut her eyes to Beca, who was watching the scene with wide eyes. Her hand was moving towards her center, slowly, and she flinched when Aubrey grabbed her wrist, ignoring the bruises. “No,” she said, her voice a low growl. “Not until I say you can.”

Beca couldn’t stop the groan of displeasure from leaving her lips.

“You are going to pay for that,” she snapped.

Beca closed her mouth, leaning into the kiss that Aubrey decided she deserved. They broke apart, Aubrey quickly moving her mouth to Chloe’s clit, flicking it with her tongue before she started sucking on it, letting her teeth graze it. As Chloe’s body tensed, Aubrey slowed her pace, letting the redhead ride out her orgasm. She removed her fingers, licking them clean, watching Chloe catch her breath.

“Come here,” Aubrey ordered, looking at Beca. She moved to the side, watching the brunette move into the spot she had been in. “Taste her.”

Beca started reaching for Chloe, her movements once again stopped by Aubrey’s hand on her wrist.

“With your mouth.”

Smirking, Beca leaned down, running her tongue along Chloe’s folds, taking her time once she reached her clit. The redhead inhaled, pulling against her restraints.

“Chloe, what do you want Beca to do to you?”

There was a pause, Chloe meeting Beca’s eyes. “I want her to fuck me,” she whispered.

Aubrey looked at Beca for a moment. “Make her cum.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Beca said, positioning herself in a more comfortable position, her mouth connecting with Chloe’s clit, easily sliding two fingers into her. Chloe let a moan escape her throat, her body falling into rhythm with Beca.

Aubrey leaned over, her lips grazing Beca’s ear. “Get me off,” she whispered, guiding Beca’s free hand to her clit, setting the pace she wanted. Beca worked, feeling the ache in the pit of her stomach as Chloe let her orgasm watch over her, Aubrey following soon after. Beca cleaned her fingers, looking to Aubrey for further instructions. The blonde removed herself from the bed, looking down at Chloe. “I want you,” she started, removing the ties from her ankles before moving up to her wrists, “to fuck Beca.” She finished removing the scarves, stepping back.

Chloe sat up, grabbing Beca around the back of her neck, slamming their lips together. Her hand immediately snaked its way down, two fingers sliding easily into the brunette. She pulled away from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together, keeping their eyes locked. Beca moved against her, breaths coming in ragged bursts.

“Are you going to cum, Beca?” Aubrey asked, pushing hair back from her face, watching as the brunette closed her eyes and nodded. “Chloe, stop.”

The redhead immediately ceased all movement, removing her hand from Beca. The brunette let out a mixture of a groan and a whimper.

“See, Chloe, I have rules. Earlier, Beca tried to help herself, but she knows that is a no-no. She protested when I stopped her, so she has to be punished. Could you feel how close she was?”

Chloe nodded.

“I want you to bring her that close again, but stop before she cums.”

The redhead nodded again, working Beca to the edge and then stopping.

“This is frustrating for Beca, but she loves to be punished, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Beca whined, her eyes meeting Aubrey’s. The room stayed silent for almost five minutes before Aubrey looked at Chloe again.

“Finish her.”

Chloe slammed her fingers back into Beca, easily working her to her orgasm, crying out when the brunette bit her shoulder to muffle her screams. As her breathing returned to normal, she moved to the side of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Beca, you may go shower. Chloe, I have to speak with you,” Aubrey said, her voice calm and even. Beca silently removed herself from the room. Aubrey waited until she heard the shower before looking at the redhead. “Thoughts?”

Chloe remained silent for a moment, looking at her hands, before turning to face the blonde. “This is what.. you two do?”

Aubrey nodded. “Admittedly, this was very, very tame compared to how we normally work.”

“What do you normally do?”

“As you could tell from Beca’s wrists, we utilize handcuffs as restraints. Toys are used. If she misbehaves, she is punished. This was the first time in almost a year that I used the denial of her orgasm as punishment.”

Chloe took a shaky breath. “Have you always been into this?”

Aubrey looked thoughtful for a moment. “I like to be in control.”

“And Beca?”

“Beca.. is submissive. I spent the first year of our relationship learning what she likes, so she doesn’t have to tell me. We have built up a trust. That is why there is a safe word. If I ever go too far, she knows to say it.”

“Why did she bruise her wrists?”

Aubrey sniffed. “I don’t want to talk about that right now.”

“Alright.”

“Beca can tell you.”

“Okay.”

The blonde gently pushed some hair behind Chloe’s ear. “Would you be interested in doing this again? Beca and I could be your escape from the real world.”

Chloe hesitated for a moment. “I want to talk to Beca about it.”

“Understandable.” Aubrey stood up, extending her hand to Chloe. The redhead took it, letting herself be led to the master bathroom. They stepped into the shower, easily fitting in the large area. Aubrey let go of Chloe’s hand, sliding her arms around Beca’s waist. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing the side of her neck. “Are you almost done?”

“I was just about to get out.”

Aubrey nodded. “Get dressed, Chloe and I will be out momentarily. Then we can all talk,” she said, smiling as Beca leaned up, kissing her softly. She stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body before heading into the hallway, grabbing a set of towels for Chloe. She set them on the counter in the bathroom, returning to the bedroom. Dressing in a tank top and lounge pants, she decided to change the sheets on the bed, making sure it was remade nice and neat before heading into the living room and sitting on the couch.

Chloe entered the living room, towel wrapped around her, and dug in her duffel bag, pulling out clothes, her eyes catching Beca’s. She smiled at the brunette before heading back into the bathroom. Beca picked at her nails, looking up as Aubrey sat down on the couch next to her. “I love you, too, by the way,” she said, curling into her side.

They looked up as the redhead entered the room again, taking a seat in the chair across from the couch. “Tell me why, if you are careful, you have those bruises,” she said, pointing to Beca’s wrists.

“Aubrey told me not to cum until she said I could, and I didn’t listen. As punishment, she was relentless. I was pulling against the cuffs, not realizing how much I had been. I was so lost in orgasm after orgasm that by the time I remembered the safe word, I had pulled against the metal enough for it to bruise. It was my own fault, so Aubrey needs to stop blaming herself about it,” Beca explained, linking her fingers in Aubrey’s. “She decided we would take a break from the cuffs.”

“So, when you disobey her, she punishes you.”

Beca nodded.

“But you like the punishment.”

“I have been known to disobey solely for the punishment.”

Chloe was quiet.

Beca looked to Aubrey for a moment. “This was something we had been discussing for a while now, Chloe. Bringing you in.”

“What are the terms of this?” she asked, looking at Aubrey.

“As you already know, the bedroom is my domain. You would have the same rights as Beca in there. You listen to me. We don’t speak of it, even in passing. This is our safe zone.”

“Would all sexual interactions be like tonight?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“We can work something out.”

“How would this affect your relationship with each other?”

Aubrey nodded to Beca. “We both feel something for you, Chloe. We always have. We are comfortable enough in our relationship to bring you in. We know that our love for each other is always going to come first. If you turn this down, it is not going to affect our friendship with you in any way.”

“What if I somehow end up.. bonding.. with one of you over the other?” Chloe asked.

“Then it happens,” Aubrey said. “Look, Chloe, the fact that you are asking the questions I want to hear.. I know you. I know what your answer is going to be. If you want more time with Beca than with me, that is fine. If you want more time with me instead of her, that is also fine. We are willing to accommodate you.”

The redhead was silent for a moment. “Will other nights be like tonight? Or will the increase?”

“We will learn your limits and your boundaries. Beca will still have to answer to me, but you will have to answer to her. What you two do when you are on your own is none of my jurisdiction. I do not have to be informed on it if you do not see fit.”

“What about when we sleep?”

“King size bed easily fits three,” Beca said, smiling. “You can be in the middle.”

Chloe nodded. “Then, I guess, my answer is yes.”


End file.
